


Glee - Day 1 of the Dark Curse

by Latte



Series: Far From Here [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte/pseuds/Latte
Summary: The first day of the Dark Curse through Regina's eyes.  Her sometime misguided thoughts as she enjoys the suffering of her enemies.





	Glee - Day 1 of the Dark Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a series that will be a combination of _Once Upon A Time_ and _Stargate Universe_. I will number them chronically, but they won't necessarily be posted that way. Each story will stand, unless otherwise indicated. 
> 
> This is how I would have liked to see both shows end.

**...............................................**

Regina Mills couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so good. This morning when she stepped out of her door to examine her happy ending, the town of Storybrooke, she hadn’t been quite sure what to expect. Now she knew and, oh my, it was glorious.

The first person she’d run into was that pious Cricket of Snow’s, but instead of telling everyone to follow their conscious, the tall ginger-haired man, walking his stupid dog, had greeted her as if she was a respected acquaintance. He’d even wished her a good day. 

In the distance she’d seen the wolf girl sweeping the sidewalk. She was dressed like a trollop, her cloak nowhere to be seen. In the background Red, now known as Ruby, ignored her once upon a time loving grandmother. The old woman was yelling at the waitress to move faster, to do better and for gods sake to show a little less skin. It warmed Regina’s heart to hear the little family squabbling like fish mongers.

The mayor had walked quickly toward the café to see who else was having a miserable day when she saw Snow White coming toward her. With a wicked grin she moved into her step-daughter’s path and stopped. Fear and surprise filled the younger woman’s face. Snow, now Mary Margaret, garbled out an apology and quickly scooted out of Regina’s way. The interaction with the girl sent shivers of joy down the Evil Queen's spine. The curse had done just what it was supposed to do, turned a warrior Princess into a timid mouse of a school teacher.

Everywhere Madam Mayor looked, the citizens of her little town were lonely and miserable. Yes, this was her happy ending, or as happy a one as she could have without Danial. Let them suffer, she would enjoy herself as the inhabitance of the Enchanted Forest eked out a sad existence.

A quick trip to the hospital assured Ms. Mills that her two best kept secrets were where she wanted them. Prince Charming was hidden in plain sight in the neuro ICU. He was unconscious and according to the role Regina had written for him in the curse, he would stay that way forever.

A careful trip to the basement made her grin with delight as she spied on Princess Belle of the Marchlands locked in a padded cell. The Beauty’s eyes were no longer alive with quick wit and her fighting spirit was gone. All she could so was stare at the walls around her lost in a blank mind. Rumbel’s little maid had no part in the curse, therefore, no memory. 

Regina had thought carefully about what to do with the Dark One’s caretaker. Her favorite options had been turning her into the town skank, one step below Ruby, or locking her up in the asylum as she was now. A sense of preservation was the deciding factor. Rumplestiltskin would be a formidable enemy if he remembered and then discovered Regina’s treachery. Better to keep the woman out of sight and tightly under wraps to be used as a future bargaining chip if needed. 

After checking that her prisoners were hidden and the Evil Queen’s interaction with that flake of a teacher, she didn’t think her day could get any better, but she’d been wrong. As she headed home, down Main Street, she saw the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms was now a man hobbling out of the cafe using a cane. 

“Ms. Mills,” he nodded as they passed.

“Mr. Gold,” Regina had to bite the side of her cheek to keep from laughing. She’d had to be careful when she created his cursed life. Rumpelstiltskin had conceived and written the basic Dark Curse and then there were the promises she’d had to give him in order to discover what she had been doing wrong when casting it.

She had made him rich with a large estate, as promised. She could do noting less or the magic wouldn’t have worked. But it was a large drafty pink estate with lots and lots of stairs. One of his requirements had been comfort, but comfort was a relative term and she’d been surprised when her old teacher hadn’t been more precise. Compared to the cell he’d been locked in, the old Mission Style home he lived in now was a palace. Best of all, the curse must have felt her malice toward the imp because it had given him a damaged leg. Regina wondered what other joys she had yet to discover. 

How glorious, how wonderful she felt. The curse was working perfectly. That night when she climbed her stairs in her warm comfortable house, she laughed imagining Mr. Gold gripping the banister as he limped to his second floor.

“Rumpel, I won.” She grinned at herself in the mirror that due to lack of magic was only a mirror. “I have your girl and you’re reduced to a cripple. It looks like I am the one in control now.”

It wasn’t until the third day that she realized that she was bored and twenty-eight years later that she began to doubt her control.


End file.
